


Multiple Geese

by orphan_account



Series: Trans Girl Frank AU (Or: I'm Really Gay) [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Always a Girl Mikey Way, Always a Girl Patrick Stump, Always a Girl Pete Wentz, F/F, Genderbending, Trans Girl Frank Iero, always a girl gerard, but still always a girl, i accidentally just wrote pete wentz as pee wentz i'm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:25:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8504209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Francesca Iero and Gee Way meet in eighth grade, when Gee just can't stand to see Frankie fail so badly at bras, and Frankie just can't bear to take her eyes off of Gee's boobs. (Or: they are both awkward, hormonal teenagers, that have no clue what they are doing, and give overly complicated descriptions of exactly who they are in relation to who.)





	

When Francesca first met Genevieve, Francesca was just beginning to transition. She was awkward, brace-faced, and pimply, just as all other kids in eighth grade were. Luckily for her, her school made no attempts to ridicule or put her down about her gender, but oh boy were they gonna tease her for the fugly fucking dress she wore to the winter dance.

 

During this time in her life, she had discovered two lovely pieces of information, one of which was bras, and the other was shaving. As a result, she started going to school in bras that gaped away from her chest, and nicks all around her ankles and knees. Eventually, a certain Genevieve had to step in, because seriously, even as a cis girl, Francesca (who was going by Sylvie back then, seriously, what the fuck, are you eighty) could not pull off D cups, especially when she didn’t even stuff them.

 

_As Sylvie ran to her French class (she was late, kill her), she was suddenly yanked back by a hand that had, apparently, sprung up from nowhere, with no ulterior motive other than to hinder her and make her even more late than she already was. She believed this, of course, even as she was dragged into the bathroom right next to her by said body-less hand._

 

_She suddenly found herself pressed up against a rather unsettlingly large pair of breasts, only blocked from complete contact by her book bag, speaking of which, was pressed rather painfully against her dick._

 

_The disembodied pair of breasts and hand (had Sylvie the resources, height, and heterosexuality to look up at the person’s face, she would have) spoke, nothing but a quiet ‘sh’ as they escorted Sylvie into the nearest stall._

 

_When the two were successfully enclosed within the stall, Sylvie could get a good look at the perpetrator, who was now perched on the toilet, knees against their chest, (unfortunately) hiding their rather impressive set of boobs._

 

_“Listen- Sylvie- alright, so I didn’t really wanna do this, because you look happy, and I was sure you’d figure it out soon, but I just couldn’t bear it. You look stupid as hell.”_

 

_“What!?” Sylvie recoiled, as she really did not expect this to happen. She didn’t even know this person!_

 

_“Okay, I probably should’ve phrased this better- your boobs look yuck as fuck. You aren’t doing the whole bra thing right, and even as a cis girl there is no way that you could have boobs that big. I mean fuck, you aren’t even stuffing it, you’re just letting the bra gape away from your chest, I mean, really. I need to take you bra shopping, you’re just making a fool out of yourself.”_

 

_“Oh, so that’s what you meant. I mean, I would totally do that, but the only thing I know about you is that you look really pretty and you have nice boobs- I mean what? What is this? I don’t- I can’t talk suddenly, I don’t know,” Sylvie stutters and trips over her words, still failing to unglue her eyes from the stranger’s chest, beginning to feel the slightest bit of blood rush to her penis, and feeling overall very glad she decided to tuck today._

 

_The stranger laughs, this weird, high-pitched giggle, which sets Sylvie at ease, for she clearly did not royally mess this up, and the incredibly hot stranger has no reason to hate her._

 

_“Well, I’m Genevieve, but that makes me sound kinda fancy, and I’m not sure I like it, so you can just call me Gee Way. As in, sister of Michelle Way, as in the girlfriend of Petra Wentz, as in the best friend of Patricia Stump, as in the lead of the choir last year.”_

 

 _“Oh yeah, sister of girlfriend of best friend of Patricia Stump of the choir,” Sylvie said, nodding lightly, as if she understood exactly what that meant, because_ clearly _that entire sentence cleared everything up._

 

_Obviously she knew who Patricia Stump was, (who didn’t), and she vaguely recalled two other girls that hung out with her, but the rest was a complete mystery._

 

_The girl giggled again, holding her hand out, “or, to put it in slightly more understandable and maybe more relatable terms, Gee Way, art hoe aesthetic lesbian, just trying to achieve the dreams of every other humble lesbian, to reach peak lesbian aesthetic, and also, acquire a girlfriend.”_

 

_Sylvie reluctantly took Gee’s hand, shaking it lamely. “Sylvie Iero, but I’m thinking of changing it. Trans girl lesbian exceptionalist, just trying to achieve the peak trans girl lesbian aesthetic, and maybe achieve the feat of getting a girlfriend along the way.”_

 

_“Nice to meet you, Sylvie.”_

 

Their meeting, while unconventional, was a stellar icebreaker at parties, and even served to spice up an excruciatingly boring Thanksgiving or two. Eventually, both Francesca and Gee grew out of their awkward dating phase, where nearly every moment was spent with Francesca’s eyes glued to Gee’s boobs, and their first kiss was just as significantly awkward.

 

_As the two sat on Gee’s bed, Francesca’s gaze was, of course, trained upon Gee’s breasts, as today, they were clad in nothing but a push-up bra. Literally nothing else. Gee had settled on stripping from her shirt as soon as they entered the Way house, as the summer between eighth grade and ninth grade had apparently decided to be painfully hot._

 

_“So… um,” Gee mutters, hands resting on her skirt and fishnet clad thighs._

 

_“Uh-huh,” Francesca (as she so aptly renamed herself, once she realized that the name Sylvie made her sound like she belonged in a retirement home, and was entirely unfit for one of her appearance,) said, her eyes moving as Gee shifts to the side, her boobs jiggling along with her._

_“So- um, Frankie, do you, uh, wanna, agh, do you wanna kiss?” Gee asks, nervous._

 

_Francesca’s eyes shoot up, a blush painting itself across her cheeks._

 

_She scratches the back of her neck, heating up rapidly. “Um… ye-yeah, sure, that’d be nice. That’d be nice. That’d be really nice.”_

 

_“So- like,” Gee positions one of her hands on Frankie’s shoulder, and the other on her knee. She leans in, and her lips pucker slightly, eyes fluttering closed. Frankie closes her eyes as well, lips parting in what was surely a poor attempt to seduct her currently unable to see partner. Had an outside party walked in on this event, the second-hand embarrassment would’ve been thick enough to cut with a knife._

 

_Frankie, the poor ambitious girl, went into the kiss with what could be considered far too much rigor, and accidentally ended up biting Gee a little. The braces currently adorning her teeth didn’t help Gee’s lips make it out unscathed. Gee, however, was a little lacklustre, barely delivering anything. Her mouth barely moved, although she certainly did compensate for this by making little noises every once in awhile._

 

_Gee moved her hand further up on Frankie’s thigh, in what was an obviously premature attempt to have any form of sexual contact. This action only ended with Frankie making an embarrassingly loud moan, and they both pulled back from each other, blushing furiously._

 

_They both flopped back on Gee’s bed, and Frankie reached over to grab Gee’s hand._

 

_“I’m in super-mega-like with you, Gee,” Francesca whispered to Gee._

 

_Gee hummed and smiled, replying with, “I’m in super-mega-ultra-like with you, Frankie.”_

 

Now, despite all odds, Gee and Frankie did stay together, all throughout high school and college. It was strange, but they were good together, and it truly didn’t surprise anyone. (Except maybe Patricia, but really, she was also very surprised at almost everything, as she was at a loss when both Michelle and Petra asked her to join them in a relationship, and she seemed almost as surprised when they proposed to her, and she seemed in a constant state of confusion and disbelief throughout the entire not-really-a-wedding wedding.) Now, at some point, Gee proposed to Frankie, which by all accounts was a massive series of fuck-ups that somehow ended up in them getting married, and I guess that couldn’t really be that much of a shock, considering how their first meeting and first kiss went.

  
I’ll spare you the gory details of that- there were a couple of rather incredible situations involving a sponge, a microwave, multiple geese, and a lollipop that strangely resembles Shrek.

**Author's Note:**

> im gay for my own fics tbh


End file.
